It Was an Accident!
by Akitsuki Akira
Summary: What the hell, Sasuke-teme? Are you harassing someone in your first day? {Day Eight of SasuSaku Month}


"It Was An Accident!"  
(Day Eight of SasuSaku Month.)

Sakura grinned, idly swinging her book bag around while chatting with her new friends. She was in college now, taking her pre-med at the best university in all of Konoha, and at first she'd been nervous because she didn't know anyone.

But then she discovered that her dormmate was Ino Yamanaka, a friend she had back in her elementary days before the blonde had to transfer to Suna. It turns out that Ino came back to Konoha for college, and after rekindling their friendship, Ino had introduced Sakura to her other friends.

Tenten and Hinata were easy to be with. In no time at all, they were chatting about random topics in their life. Now, they were talking about each other's love lives while walking towards the elevator of their school.

"Hinata likes this blonde guy in our History class!" Tenten squealed once Ino asked about their status in the romance department, giving the pale eyed girl a sly glance. "You should have seen her blush when the guy asked to borrow her pen; it would put a tomato to shame."

"T-Tenten!" Hinata protested, and then blushed when Sakura and Ino laughed.

"What's his name?" Ino asked, genuinely curious.

The brunette shrugged. "Nato? Rato? Something like that."

"It's Naruto." Hinata murmured, sounding lightly offended.

Sakura smirked. "Oh man. You've got it bad, Hinata."

"She's not the only one." Ino suddenly gave a lovesick sigh. "There was this uber hot guy in my Algebra class. My God, you should have seen that drool-worthy face. And that _physique_. Lord Jesus, I swore my ovaries exploded."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "You're attracted to anything with something hanging between its legs, Ino."

"I am so not!"

"Oh yeah?"

"I swear to God, he'd give any porn star a run for his money." Ino said, putting a hand over her heart. "Cool hair, gorgeous cheekbones, mysterious eyes, and a very sexy body. He's so hot he'd put the sun to shame." She deflated. "I never got his name though. Pity."

The three girls laughed at the disheartened look of their blonde friend. "Th-that's okay, I-Ino. He-he's in your cl-class, r-right?"

Ino hummed, and then rounded at Sakura when they finally stopped at the closed doors of the elevator. "And you. Seen any sexable males lately?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, pushing the button of the elevator. "Sexable isn't a word, Ino. And why aren't you asking Tenten? That is totally unfair."

Hinata smiled, shyly. "T-Tenten is m-my cousin's g-girlfriend."

The brunette grinned. "Yep, I'm already taken, so it's your turn Sakura. Someone caught your eye lately?"

"Nope."

"Liar!" Ino screeched, pointing a dramatic finger at her.

"No, really." Sakura shook her head, raising her eyes to look what floor the elevator was currently in. It was still in the seventh floor, and they were in the ground floor. She huffed, before turning around and leaning on the elevator's closed doors. Walking around campus was tiring, and she wanted to rest even for a while.

"You shouldn't do that; the elevator might open without you knowing." Tenten chastised her, but her tone was teasing. "This thing is fast, you might fall on someone."

"I'm faster." Sakura replied, crossing her arms. "And don't look at me like that Ino, I didn't change the subject."

Ino huffed. "I can't believe nobody caught your attention. This university is crawling with delicious male specimens! Not having a crush on one of them is blasphemy, Sakura."

"I didn't come here to have crush on random males, Ino."

"Doesn't mean you should have no social life!"

The four dissolved into laughter then, and they were too busy laughing that the ping of the elevator went unnoticed. The door of the elevator started to open, and Sakura briefly saw Tenten's eyes widened as she shouted a 'Watch out!', but it was too late. She was losing her balance, and knowing that there was nothing she could do, Sakura closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact.

Except it never came.

Before her back could meet the floor, Sakura felt two strong arms cradle her body before pulling her closely against a warm body. She vaguely heard her friends gasp, but she found that she couldn't pay attention to it because suddenly, her eyes were held captive by onyx ones.

_Holy shit._

The man holding her was, in a word, gorgeous. Hot could also be used, as could sexable. He had hair like night, skin like porcelain, cheekbones sculpted to perfection, and eyes like an abyss that hinted of secrets within.

If Sakura wasn't interested on having a social life before, then she sure as hell was now.

They've been staring at each other for what seemed like ages, but finally, Sakura's wits came back to her when she saw in her peripheral vision the doors of the elevator close, shutting her off from her friends.

With a mortified gasp, she wrenched herself away from the guy's hold, gluing her back to the cool metal of the elevator and blushing a hundred shades of red. "_Ohmygod, I'm so sorry!_"

To her further embarrassment, the gorgeous guy actually _smirked_ at her, probably amused at how she was acting. "Hn."

Sakura couldn't meet his eyes, but she continued to apologize. "I am really really sorry, I swear it was an accident. I mean, I was leaning against the door and I didn't notice and it just suddenly opened, and I lost my balance and I fell on you and I am_ so sorry_ –"

She's blabbering now, but Sakura doesn't know how to stop and she can't seem to look at the guy's eyes. Instead she looks at her feet, and is surprised when a pair of sneakers enters her line of vision. Her mouth involuntarily stopped. "Um."

"It's alright." His voice is set in a low tenor that borders on husky, and it sets the fine hairs on Sakura's nape standing at attention. _Jesus, even his voice is sexy_.

"…I'm still saying sorry." Sakura meekly whispers, still looking at the ground.

The hot guy chuckles, and the next thing she knew there was a fingertip on her chin, gently ushering her face upwards so that their eyes can meet. He's still smirking, and Sakura can't find it in herself to be the least bit angry because she's so flustered that her brain has failed for probably the first time in her life.

"It's alright." The guy repeated, and Sakura saw the way his eyes softened. "It was an accident, anyway."

Sakura gulped. They were so close because the hot guy just invaded her personal space, and to be honest, it was making her freak in all the wrong ways.

Her eyes warily glanced at the hand he placed on the wall near her head, before looking back at him. "I-I…"

One of his eyebrows raised an inch. Was it just her, or was he coming closer? "Did you say something?"

_Holy shit, he IS coming closer!_ "Um – I…"

Before she could get any word out – or make an utter fool of herself, most probably – the doors to the elevator opened, revealing the gaping faces of her friends along with two more additional males that Sakura never saw before.

It was the blonde guy who recovered first. "What the hell, Sasuke-teme? Are you harassing someone in your first day?"

The hot guy – Sasuke, apparently – snorted, before deliberately removing his hand from the wall and finally giving Sakura her personal space.

And if anyone asked, the look on her face was _not_ of disappointment.

"It's not any of your business, Dobe."

Sakura blushed at the looks her friends were giving her. "Er."

The blonde guy (Sakura was sure no parent would name their son _Dobe_) scowled at him as he and Sakura exited the elevator, and then gave her a concerned glance. "Did the bastard do something to you in there? I could punch him for you, if you want."

She laughed uneasily. "No, it's fine."

Instead of being pacified, the blonde pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "You blackmailed her, didn't you? Teme!"

The other guy snorted. "Troublesome."

Sasuke sighed. "Shut up, it wasn't like that."

The blonde narrowed his eyes at him. "If I discover you somehow did something to Hinata-chan's friend…"

Sakura blinked. "You know Hinata?" And when her eyes caught Tenten and Ino giving Hinata a sly glance and the pale eyed girl blush, she knew this was the guy she was crushing on. She didn't miss the way Ino's eyes sparkled when her friend glanced at the guy beside the blonde, too.

"Yep!" The guy grinned and slung an arm around Hinata's shoulders comfortably, oblivious to Hinata's sudden fiery blush and her friend's snickers. "Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata-chan's classmate! This lazy ass is Shikamaru, and the guy who just harassed you is Sasuke. You can call him Teme by the way, because he's a bastard."

"Dobe."

Shikamaru sighed. "Don't start."

Sakura grinned. Naruto had yet to take his arms off her friend, and Hinata looked like she was on the verge of fainting. "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you all."

There was a sudden cough, and Sakura looked at Ino who was giving her a look. "Sakura, don't you have a class to be in?"

She blinked. When she looked at her watch, Sakura felt her face go pale. "Crap, I'm late!"

"What's your class?" Sasuke asked.

"Philosophy." Sakura whimpered; first day of class and she already had a spot on her record. What was she going to _do_?

To her surprise, Sasuke snorted. "That's Kakashi-sensei's class. He's always late, so no need to worry. Also, you're my classmate, so let's go together."

Before she could get in a word edgewise, Sasuke's hand was clamped on her wrist and he was gently leading her away from her friends. She glanced back to see Ino and Tenten giving her a look that said "Tell us later or else!" while Naruto was busy talking with a flustered Hinata.

"Sakura?"

She looked back at Sasuke, feeling her wrist tingle and fighting down the blush crawling its way up her face. "Uh, yes, Sasuke-kun?"

She failed, apparently, because Sasuke was smirking at her again. "Still thinking about before?"

Sakura scowled, looking at her feet so that she wasn't staring at his eyes and mumbling. "It was an _accident_, why is it such a big deal?"

Sasuke hummed, before suddenly lacing their hands together. Sakura gaped at the bold move, but she really couldn't bring herself to care because a hot, sexable guy was _holding her freaking hand_.

He smirked. "I'm glad that accident happened, then."

Sakura didn't argue.

* * *

AU. Heh, I'm sorry for the grammatical errors. I don't have a beta-reader, so yeah. I made Sasuke a bit too forward in this, but hey, admit it's hot. Hope you like it, and review please.

[Day Eight: Accidents Happen]


End file.
